Little Devil
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Sasu... Sasu minta maaf sudah merepotkan Paman Dobe. Sasu janji tidak akan membantah ataupun bermain api lagi. Sasu ingin menjadi anak baik, agar papa mama bisa cepat jemput Sasu. Paman Dobe jangan bilang Sasu anak nakal lagi ya. Sasu takut papa mama tidak mau jemput Sasu. Sasu kan ingin secepatnya bersama papa mama" - #SasukeBirthday NaruSasu 2015 - Say 'Noprob' to late.


[Oneshot]  
Title : Little Devil  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Family, Hurt  
BGM : May J - Ikite Koso

* * *

Lagi kepingin bikin tentang chibi Sasuke + Naruto yang udah om-om. Di sini Itachi dan Karin jadi ortunya Sasuke. Lagi demen ngepasangin Karin dgn Itachi, tapi lebih demen lagi jadiin Itachi papanya Sasuke.

#SasukeBirthday_NaruSasu_2015

Say 'Noprob' to late.

* * *

Di Cafe.

"Tolong rawat, Sasu-chan ya otouto!", pinta seorang wanita berumur 28 tahun berambut merah panjang, Uzumaki Karin yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Karin. Karin tampak pucat dan kurus, tetapi dia tetap cantik.

Seminggu yang lalu, Karin divonis menderita kanker otak stadium 2. Betapa terkejutnya Karin dan Itachi, sang suami mendengar kabar itu. Dokter menyarankan Karin untuk segera mengikuti pengobatan di Suna. Itachi bersedia meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemani sang istri yang dicintainya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, anak tunggal mereka yang baru berumur 4 tahun itu dititipkan pada Naruto, adik laki-laki Karin satu-satunya. Mereka tidak ingin Sasuke sedih melihat sang mama masuk rumah sakit. Untuk itulah mereka berbohong dan mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa mereka ada pekerjaan di luar negeri.

"Sasuke pasti akan banyak merepotkanmu. Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya", ucap seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang diikat. Pria berumur 30 tahun itu adalah Uchiha Itachi.  
"Ahaha... Sepertinya Sasuke anak yang baik", ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain gelumbung sabun di luar.

Sasuke akan tinggal di Konoha kurang lebih selama sebulan bersama Naruto.

* * *

Hari ke 1.

Sasuke langsung memasuki apartement yang ditempati Naruto. Tidak banyak perabot, sehingga ruangan minimalis ini terkesan luas.

Sasuke melepas sepatu sembarang, menjatuhkan ransel dan jaketnya ke lantai. Bocah itu berlari dan menghentak-hentakkan pantatnya di atas sofa empuk berwarna orange.

"Hip hip! Ho! Hip hip! Ho!", seru Sasuke tertawa senang.

Naruto, pria berumur 25 tahun itu menggeleng melihat aksi keponakannya itu.

"Jangan sembarang melepas sepatu, Sasuke!", tegur Naruto merapikan letak sepatu Sasuke, serta memungut ransel dan jaket Sasuke, lalu menggantungnya di sebuah tiang gantungan.

Sasuke dengan cueknya berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas sofa.  
"Tinggi! Tinggi! Semakin tinggi! Iyey!",

Takut jika Sasuke akan menjebol sofa kesayangannya itu, Naruto segera menggendong Sasuke turun dari sofa.

"Kau bisa merusak sofaku!", ucap Naruto sambil memungut Kurama, boneka rubah merah yang terjatuh di lantai.  
"Uh! Paman Dobe, menyebalkan!", dengus Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto menarik gemas pipi gempal Sasuke.  
"Tolong, sopan sedikit, bocah! Aku ini pamanmu!",

* * *

Malam harinya.

"Sasu tidak mau makan ini!", Sasuke mendorong jauh sepiring nasi beserta sayuran hijau. Sasuke sangat benci sayuran hijau, itu terlihat seperti onggokan monster hijau yang menjijikkan.  
"Makan atau tidak sama sekali?", Naruto mencoba tenang menghadapi Sasuke.  
"Tidak sama sekali!", Sasuke menggebrak meja dan berlari menuju kamar Naruto, kamar yang akan ditempatinya saat tinggal di sini.

Naruto memijit dahinya yang berkedut.  
"Aku tidak menyangka bayi imut yang pernah kupeluk dulu, berubah menjadi bocah yang menyebalkan!",

Naruto mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah bocah pendiam dan penurut, tapi ternyata bocah itu sungguh berisik, manja, tidak sopan dan nakal.

* * *

Di kamar, Naruto menemukan Sasuke yang sudah tertidur lelap. Sasuke tidur pas di tengah-tengah ranjang, seolah-olah tidak mengizinkan Naruto tidur di sana.

Naruto meletakkan segelas susu coklat hangat di atas meja, Susu itu untuk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah tidur, jadi dia akan meminumnya nanti.

Naruto membalikkan posisi tidur Sasuke dari telungkup menjadi telentang. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tidur dengan posisi yang salah, bisa-bisa leher bocah itu sakit saat bangun nanti. Naruto juga menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Sasuke yang seperti malaikat. Mengecup singkat dahi Sasuke, lalu mengambil segelas susu tadi. Setelah ini, dia akan mengerjakan manganya, karena dia adalah seorang mangaka -pendatang baru- bergenre robot superhero. Karyanya cukup diminati oleh kaum anak-anak dan remaja, terutama laki-laki. Tidak hanya laki-laki, perempuan juga menyukainya, karena Tobi, sang karakter utama protagonis sangat tampan dan keren.

Meskipun masih ada waktu 1 bulan sebelum deadline, Naruto harus menyicilnya dari sekarang. Dia tidak ingin menyelesaikannya terburu-buru atau mepet, karena itu akan mempengaruhi kualitas menggambarnya.

* * *

Hari ke 2.

Pagi harinya, Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke.

"Paman Dobe, bangun! Kebakaran! Kebakaran!", Sasuke menarik-narik pipi Naruto.

Mendengar kata 'kebakaran', membuat Naruto tersentak bangun.  
"Kebakaran dimana?",  
"Kamar mandi kebakaran!", Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto menuju kamar mandi luar.

Tampak kepulan asap abu-abu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.  
"Kebakaran, Paman Dobe! Kebakaran!", beo Sasuke.

Naruto cepat mengambil handuknya dan membasahi handuk itu, lalu mengibas-ngibas handuk ke tirai yang terbakar. Api mulai mengecil, Naruto menggayung ember kecil berisi air dari bathtube dan menyiramnya ke api. Tak lama kemudian, api berhasil dijinakkan. Naruto bernafas lega.

"Mengapa bisa terbakar?", tanya Naruto.  
"Waktu mandi, Sasu bakar lilin. Selesai mandi, Sasu lupa padamkan. Sasu tidak tahu mengapa bisa kebakaran", jelas Sasuke yang telah selesai mandi dan mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos putih, celana pendek hitam.

"Kau tidak tahu mengapa bisa kebakaran?", Naruto marah dan mencengkram bahu Sasuke, "Mengapa kau bermain dengan api? Itu sangat berbahaya, tahu!",  
"Paman Dobe, sakit!",  
"Dasar bocah nakal! Kau hampir saja membakar tempat tinggalku!",  
"Sasu tidak nakal!", teriak Sasuke mendorong Naruto, lalu berlari naik ke ranjang dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut, "Sasu tidak nakal!",

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, lebih baik dia membersihkan kekacauan di kamar mandi.

* * *

Setelah menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan, Naruto ke kamar untuk memaksa Sasuke makan, karena bocah itu belum makan apa-apa semenjak datang ke sini.

"Kau harus makan. Aku tidak terima penolakan!", ucap Naruto dengan tegas, terkesan agar dia tidak suka dibantah.  
"Sasu tidak nakal~", lirih Sasuke yang masih betah di dalam selimut.  
"Kalau kau tidak ingin dibilang nakal, maka tolong turuti perintahku",

Sasuke keluar dari selimut.  
"Sasu tidak nakal!", teriak Sasuke mengulang kalimat yang sama.  
"Jangan berteriak padaku, bocah!", Naruto menyentil pelan hidung pesek Sasuke.

Naruto menyuruh Sasuke ke dapur untuk sarapan, jika dia tidak menghabiskan sarapan itu, maka Naruto akan mengejeknya sebagai anak nakal. Sasuke takut diejek anak nakal.

"Gochisousama deshita", Sasuke telah selesai sarapan.  
"Habiskan", Naruto melirik selembar daun selada yang tertinggal di piring Sasuke.  
"Sasu tidak suka itu!", tolak Sasuke.  
"Anak nakal!", ejek Naruto, berharap agar Sasuke terpancing dan segera memakan selada itu. Tetapi, Sasuke malah menangis terisak.  
"Pulang... Sasu ingin pulang... Hiks..hiks.. Sasu ingin sama mama saja...hiks...hiks...",

Melihat Sasuke menangis, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah telah mengejeknya. Naruto mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu.

"Paman Dobe tidak sayang Sasu...hiks..hiks...Paman Dobe selalu marahi Sasu...",  
"Itu karena kau nakal",  
"Sasu tidak nakal...hueee~",

"Bocah ini membantahku, wajar kan jika aku memarahinya? Apa aku salah?", pikir Naruto.

* * *

Siang harinya, Itachi menelepon ke ponsel Naruto, mengabari bahwa Karin telah di rumah sakit, besok Karin akan dioperasi. Itachi juga ingin tahu tentang keadaan Sasuke. Naruto menceritakan semuanya, termasuk insiden kebakaran tadi pagi. Bagaimanampun, sebagai orang tua, Itachi wajib tahu tentang ulah anaknya. Itachi meminta maaf atas ulah Sasuke, dia ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke.

" _Bukankah papa pernah bilang, jangan main api? Mengapa Sasu melakukannya? Sasu mau jadi anak nakal ya? Tidak mau dengar apa kata papa?_ ", tegur Itachi yang membuat Sasuke kembali menangis.  
"Sasu tidak nakal. Sasu hanya menyalakan lilin...hiks..hiks... Sasu ingin mencium aroma yang sama seperti mama. Sasu kangen mama... Sasu ingin pulang saja...hiks..hiks..", jelas Sasuke menangis hingga cegukan.

Naruto yang diam-diam mendengarkannya merasa tertampar, dia telah memarahi Sasuke tanpa bertanya alasan yang jelas.

"Nee-san, apa aku sanggup merawat Sasuke?", Naruto mulai ragu dengan caranya merawat Sasuke. Dia takut, Sasuke akan tertekan tinggal bersamanya.

* * *

Sasuke mengintip Naruto yang sedang menggambar manganya di ruang kerjanya. Naruto melarang Sasuke untuk masuk ke sana, sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa mengintip-ngintip dari luar, menunggu sang paman keluar.

Merasa ada 'setan kecil' yang mengintai di depan pintu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Ada apa?", Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada.  
"Ne, Paman Dobe. Sasu ingin bicara", jelas Sasuke takut-takut.

Naruto terjongkok menyamakan tinggi Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa batang lilin aroma terapi dan sebuah pemantik dari saku celananya.  
"Sasu... Sasu minta maaf sudah merepotkan Paman Dobe. Sasu janji tidak akan membantah ataupun bermain api lagi", Sasuke menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Naruto, "Sasu ingin menjadi anak baik, agar papa mama bisa cepat jemput Sasu. Paman Dobe jangan bilang Sasu anak nakal lagi ya. Sasu takut papa mama tidak mau jemput Sasu. Sasu kan ingin secepatnya bersama papa mama", bola mata itu berkaca-kaca menahan isakan saat mengucapkan permintaannya yang panjang lebar itu.

Naruto tersenyum mengusap air mata di pipi gempal Sasuke.  
"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengejekmu anak nakal lagi. Tapi kau harus janji, jangan membantahku, OK?",  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kanan Naruto, mengajaknya untuk yubikiri, "Sasu janji akan menjadi anak baik!",

" _Ya, semoga kau bisa melakukannya_ ", doa Naruto dalam hati.

"Ne, Sasuke! Kau ingin makan apa nanti malam?", tanya Naruto lembut, tak lupa dengan tersenyum hangat.  
"Sup tomat!", jawab Sasuke berbinar-binar.  
"Sup tomat? Mmm~ Aku belum pernah membuatnya. Apa ada yang lain?",  
"Sup tomat. Sasu mau sup tomat, Paman Dobe~", pinta Sasuke memelas.  
"Ya, ya, baiklah! Sup tomat! Kau mau menemaniku berbelanja?",  
"Hn! Sasu mau! Sasu mau!", Sasuke melompat-lompat senang, "Iyey! Ice cream! Ice cream!",  
"Ice cream?", seharusnya 'sup tomat', bukan 'ice cream'.  
"Saat menemani mama berbelanja, mama selalu membelikan Sasu ice cream",  
"Hn! Baiklah ice cream",  
"Iyey! Paman Dobe baik!", Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto.

Naruto menggendong Sasuke yang masih bergelayutan di lehernya.

" _Mengalah pada anak kecil, itu bukan hal yang sulit_ ", pikir Naruto.

* * *

Hari ke 3.

"Ayo, Kurama! Terbang lebih tinggi! Lebih tinggi! Iyey!", Sasuke melempar-lempar Kurama ke atas, dia senang bermain dengan boneka rubah itu.

Lempar, tangkap, lempar, tangkap, lempar, oops!

Kurama dilempar tinggi dan tersangkut di lampu hias yang menggantung di langt-langit.

"Kurama, turun! Ayo, turun!", pangil Sasuke melompat sambil menggapai-gapai ekor Kurama.

Karena begitu tinggi, Sasuke mengambil sapu di dapur. Mulai menyundul-nyundul Kurama agar terjatuh. Tapi sayangnya, ujung sapu itu malah tersangkut di lampu, Sasuke menarik sapunya dengan kuat. Dan...

 _PRaaaaNG!_  
Lampu kaca itu terlepas dari langit-langit, nyaris menimpa Sasuke. Beruntung, Sasuke mengenakan sendal rumah, sehingga telapak kakinya tidak terluka.

Naruto yang mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu, langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya.  
"Ada apa?",  
"Kurama tersangkut di atas, Sasu ambil sapu untuk menyelamatkan Kurama, lalu lampu itu jatuh", jelas Sasuke yang sudah memeluk Kurama.

Naruto juga mengenakan sandal rumah, sehingga dia bisa bergerak bebas tanpa takut menginjak pecahan kaca. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari pecahan kaca lampu. Mengecek apakah ada pecahan kaca di tubuh Sasuke dan Kurama? Beruntung tidak ada.

"Ah! Kurama terluka!", jerit Sasuke histeris melihat robekan di kaki Kurama.  
"Nanti akan kujahit",  
"Maafkan Sasu, Kurama~", Sasuke mencium-cium Kurama.

Naruto melihat goresan tipis di bawah dengkul kiri Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Naruto ke dapur, mengambil obat memar di laci. Lalu mengolesnya di luka gores itu.

Setelah itu, dia membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Sasuke lagi.

"Sabar, Naruto! Dia hanya anak-anak", hibur Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh memarahi Sasuke.

* * *

"Selesai! Kurama telah disembuhkan!", seru Naruto setelah selesai menjahit Kurama.  
"Iyey! Arigatou, Paman Dobe!",  
"Ne, Sasuke",  
"Hn?",  
"Tadi itu sangat berbahaya lho. Jangan diulangi ya?",  
"Tapi Sasu ingin menyelamatkan Kurama",  
"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku",  
"Tapi Paman Dobe sedang bekerja, Sasu tidak boleh ganggu",  
"Pokoknya, jika ingin sesuatu, panggil aku, OK?",  
"Paman Dobe tidak akan marah kan?",  
"Mungkin",  
"Hn! Baiklah!",

* * *

Hari ke 4.

Siang hari yang begitu panas menyengat.

"Pohon, pohon, cepat tumbuh. Tumbuh yang tinggi, agar Sasu bisa bermain di bawahmu", senandung riang Sasuke sambil menyirami pohon bonsai dan tanaman bunga lainnya yang terletak di beranda. Sasuke terus menyirami tanaman itu hingga basah dan pot dipenuhi dengan air yang melimpah.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?", teriak Naruto terkejut melihat berandanya yang becek.  
"Memberi minum pohon, agar pohon cepat tumbuh tinggi!", Sasuke masih terus menyiram.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mematikan keran air, merebut paksa selang yang dipegang Sasuke.  
"Kau bisa merusak mereka!", omel Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak pipi gempal Sasuke.  
"Pohon butuh air untuk tumbuh, Paman Dobe", protes Sasuke yang tidak ingin disalahkan.  
"Mereka tidak butuh banyak air. Setiap pagi, aku selalu menyiram mereka",  
"Tapi pagi ini, Paman Dobe lupa menyiramnya",

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa pagi tadi, dia memang lupa menyiram tanamannya itu. Dia dan Sasuke bangun kesiangan gara-gara bergadang bermain game.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh menyiram tanaman di siang hari, karena itu bisa merusak mereka. Jika kau ingin menyiram tanaman, lakukanlah di pagi hari, sekitar jam 8. Dan airnya juga jangan sebanyak ini. Kau mengerti, Sasuke?", jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, bocah itu masih tidak menerima penjelasan Naruto. Bagi bocah itu, tanaman harus disirami banyak air, biar cepat tumbuh.

"Kau lihat kan? Aku hanya menyiram mereka di pagi hari saja. Dan kau juga melihat caraku menyiram, airnya tidak sampai banjir seperti ini. Kalau kau ingin melihat mereka tumbuh subur, kau harus ikuti caraku",  
"Mereka tidak akan layu kan jika hanya diberi sedikit air?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Mereka tidak akan layu walau hanya diberi sedikit air. Mereka kuat kok",  
"Hn! Sasu mengerti", angguk Sasuke.  
"Nice!",

Naruto berdoa semoga tanamannya tidak rusak.

* * *

Hari ke 5.

"Ah! Paman Dobe! Sasu tidak suka ini!", Sasuke mengenyahkan jauh-jauh semangkuk sayur bayam.

Selama ini, Naruto tidak menyajikan sayuran hijau untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak suka memaksa atau ribut dengan Sasuke di meja makan. Tapi hari ini, Naruto bertekad akan membuat Sasuke memakan sayuran hijau. Dan dia harus berhasil.

"Habiskan sayur itu, jika kau ingin menjadi anak baik",  
"Sasu ingin jadi anak baik, tapi tidak mau makan sayur itu! Ayolah, Paman Dobe~ Mama tidak pernah memaksa Sasu untuk makan sayur kok",  
"Mamamu memang tidak bisa memaksa, tapi aku bisa memaksa. Cepat makan sayurnya! Kau tahu, anak nakal tidak suka makan sayur. Apa kau mau jadi anak nakal?",  
"Ah! Tidak! Sasu bukan anak nakal!", dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kembali mangkuk miliknya, "Jika Sasu makan sayur, Sasu bisa jadi anak baik kan?",  
"Hn! Tentu saja!",  
"Itadakimasu!", Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu melahap sayur bayamnya dengan terpaksa.

Misi membuat Sasuke makan sayur, sukses!

* * *

Hari ke 6.

Naruto ada urusan di luar, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di apartment. Merasa bosan, Sasuke mengambil mainannya kesukaannya, bermain gelembung sabun di dalam ruangan.

"Whoa! Lihat, Kurama! Gelembungnya besar sekali!", seru Sasuke berhasil menciptakan gelembung sabun yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

 _PLuuuuP_  
Gelembung besar itu meletus terkena dinding.

Sasuke mengocok dan menembak dengan pistol gelembung lagi, berharap bisa menciptakan gelembung yang besar seperti tadi.

Kocok, tembak, kocok, tembak.  
Tetap tidak menghasilkan gelembunng yang besar.

"Sepertinya sabunnya kurang banyak. Kurama tunggu di sini ya. Sasu mau racik dulu", pesan Sasuke pada Kurama yang duduk manis di sofa.

Sasuke bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengambil sabun cair, shampoo miliknya beserta bubuk deterjen, lalu menuangnya ke dalam ember kecil berisi air. Mengaduk-ngaduk hingga berbusa. Sasuke tersenyum melihat hasil racikannya. Dia yakin itu bisa membuat gelembung yang besar.

Sasuke membawa ember kecil berisi sabun itu ke ruang tengah, tempat Kurama berada.

"Kurama, lihat ini!", Sasuke menembakkan pistol gelembung ke udara. Keluarlah banyak gelembung-gelembung besar.  
"Whoaa~", takjub Sasuke.

* * *

"Tadaima!", Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di luar.  
"Okaeri, Paman Dobe!", Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar dari balik sofa.  
"Kau sedang apa?", Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.  
"Paman Dobe, jangan ke sini! Di sini lic...", belum sempat memperingatkan, Naruto telah terpleset dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

Saat bermain gelembung tadi, Sasuke tidak sengaja menendang ember berisi sabun itu hingga terbalik dan tumpah. Bermaksud ingin membereskannya, tetapi Naruto sudah keburu pulang. Naruto tidak melihat ada genangan air sabun di lantai.

"Ouch!", Naruto merasakan sakit di pantatnya.  
"Astaga! Paman Dobe jatuh!", teriak Sasuke histeris, bermaksud ingin membantu Naruto berdiri, Sasuke malah terpleset dan jatuh menimpa Naruto.

Combo attack!

* * *

Hari ke 8.

Seperti biasa, Naruto memanfaatkan waktu di tidur siangnya dengan menggambar manga. Tulang ekor Naruto masih sakit akibat insiden air sabun itu.

Sementara Sasuke, tidak bisa tidur siang, biasanya jam segini dia bisa tertidur di sofa sambil menonton channel anak-anak, dengan Kurama yang dipeluknya. Tapi hari ini, rasanya ada hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke.

"Paman Dobe sedang sakit pantat, Sasu ingin membantu Paman Dobe", Sasuke melirik ke pintu ruang kerja Naruto.

Sasuke ingin sekali bermain di luar bersama sang paman, apa daya sang paman sedang sakit pantat. Naruto juga tidak mengizinkannya keluar bermain, dengan alasan banyak penculikan anak. Selama ini dia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan berlari-larian di dalam apartment, membuat kekacauan, bermain sandiwara bersama Kurama, tertawa besar-besaran, lalu Naruto keluar dari ruang kerja dan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan segera tidur siang.

"Ah! Sasu punya ide!",

Sasuke menggendong Kurama menuju dapur, diletakkannya Kurama di atas meja makan. Dengan berjinjit, Sasuke mulai mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor. Dia ingin membantu meringankan pekerjaan Naruto.

"Lihat, Kurama! Sasu bisa mencuci! Iyey!", seru Sasuke bangga, tanpa sengaja, gelas bersabun yang dipegangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

 _PRaaaaNG!_  
Gelas kaca itu pecah.

"Aduh! Gawat!", teriak Sasuke.

Beruntung Sasuke mengenakan sendal, sehingga kakinya tidak terkena pecahan gelas.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke memungut pecahan gelas dengan tangan kosong. Taraah... 2 jari Sasuke berdarah tergores pecahan kaca.

"Ah! Sasu berdarah!", teriak Sasuke histeris. Sasuke mencuci tangannya dengan air, tapi darah itu masih ada.

Dia panik dan berlari menuju ruang kerja Naruto.

 _Duk Duk Duk_  
"Paman Dobe! Tangan Sasu berdarah!",

Naruto langsung berlari dan membuka pintu.  
"Tangan Sasu~", mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca, menunjukkan kedua jarinya yang berdarah.  
"Mengapa tanganmu berdarah?", Naruto memasukkan kedua jari mungil itu ke mulutnya, mengulum supaya darah itu berhenti mengalir.  
"Sasu sedang mencuci, tapi gelas itu jatuh, Sasu pungut, lalu tangan Sasu berdarah. Darahnya tidak mau hilang. Jari Sasu perih",

Naruto mengeluarkan jari mungil Sasuke dari mulutnya, darah itu telah berhenti keluar. Naruto mengambil kotak P3K di laci ruang kerjanya.  
"Ini perih, tapi kalau kau tidak menangis, aku akan membelikanmu ice cream. Deal?", Naruto membuat persetujuan sebelum mengolesi obat antiseptik ke luka Sasuke.  
"Deal!", angguk Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk memeluk Kurama. Saat cairan obat itu mengenai lukanya, Sasuke menahan jeritannya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis.  
"Mama...", lirih Sasuke.

Setelah mengobati dan menempelkan plester, Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tidak menangis. Bocah itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata, "Sasu kuat!".

"Kau memang bocah yang kuat. Seperti mamamu", puji Naruto.  
"Tentu! Karena Sasu anak mama",  
"Anak mama saja? Papa bagaimana?",  
"Ah! Sasu juga anak papa",

* * *

Hari ke 10.

Setiap hari, Sasuke tidak pernah absen membuat kehebohan. Kali ini, dia berhasil menjebol sofa orange kesayangan Naruto.

"Maaf, Paman Dobe~", Sasuke tercengir bodoh.  
"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan melompat-lompat di atas sofa!",  
"Maaf, Sasu salah~ Paman Dobe boleh mencubit pipi Sasu, tapi jangan kuat-kuat ya",  
"Dengan senang hati", Naruto berseringai, dengan gregetan mencubiti pipi gempal Sasuke.  
"Ah! Wawan wowe!", panggil Sasuke yang pipinya masih ditarik Naruto.

Setelah puas mengerjai Sasuke, Naruto mengajaknya berbelanja. Sasuke senang sambil berseru...  
"Iyey! Ice cream!",

* * *

Di toko buku.

"Whoah! Sazer X!", mata Sasuke terpukau melihat sekumpulan ATK bermotif Sazer X, superhero kesukaannya.  
"Jika kau suka, aku akan membelikannya untukmu",  
"Benarkah?",  
"Pria dewasa tidak akan membohongi anak kecil",  
"Arigatou, Paman Dobe!", Sasuke langsung mengambil buku mewarnai dan sekotak crayon.  
"Hanya 2?",  
"Apa boleh lebih?", tanya balik Sasuke.  
"Ambilah yang kau suka",

Sasuke mengambil buku gambar dan puzzle.  
"Tidak mau tambah lagi?", tawar Naruto, mengingat masih banyak ATK yang terpampang disana yang belum diambil Sasuke.  
"Sasu hanya butuh ini dulu",  
"O, begitu. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, katakan saja ya",  
"Hn!",

Setelah ke toko buku, mereka mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Saat Naruto ingin membeli ice cream, dengan cepat Sasuke menolak.

"Sasu kan sudah punya Sazer X. Tidak mau ice cream lagi",  
"Ow, baguslah", Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke.

Rasa sukanya pada Sazer X mengalahkan rasa ice cream.

* * *

Hari ke 15.

Anak kecil akan rewel dan menangis jika sedang sakit, bahkan bisa kehilangan nafsu makan dan mual, hanya ingin terus di dekat sang mama. Termasuk Sasuke. Dia demam, dan di hari itu pula, Naruto dihubungi editor untuk ke kantor karena ada hal yang ingin dibahas.

"Sasu tidak mau makan...hiks..hiks...Sasu mau mama ke sini... Paman Dobe, cepat telepon mama. Katakan bahwa Sasu sakit...hiks...hiks...", rengek Sasuke. Wajah bocah itu memerah dengan dahi yang ditempeli pengompres.  
"Kau harus makan, baru obatnya boleh diminum", bujuk Naruto.  
"Sasu tidak mau makan...hiks...hiks...", Sasuke bersembunyi di dalam selimut, "Sasu mau mama... Hueeee...", tangisnya semakin kencang.

Naruto pusing mendengar rengekan Sasuke ditambah lagi telepon yang terus berbunyi.

 _Tulilut... Tulilut..._  
Naruto mengangkat gagang telepon dengan kesal. Dia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya itu. Sang editor.

" _Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di kantor!_ ", ketus Shikamaru, sang editor.  
"Keponakanku sakit. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang",  
" _Ini penting, Naruto!_ ", tegas Shikamaru yang tidak ingin ditolak.  
"Keponakanku jauh lebih penting daripada pekerjaan, Shika!", marah Naruto menutup panggilan, dinon-aktivkannya telepon itu.

Dia tidak peduli Shikamaru akan memarahinya ataupun memotong komisinya, yang jelas Sasuke harus sembuh.

"Mama cepat ke sini...hiks...hiks... Sasu sakit...",

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.  
"Ne, Sasuke. Apa yang mamamu lakukan ketika kau sakit?",  
"Mama menyuapi Sasu, hiks..hiks...memeluk Sasu, terus memegang tangan Sasu", Sasuke cegukan karena kebanyakan menangis.  
"Aku akan melakukan seperti yang mamamu lakukan. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke?",  
"Sasu mau mama, bukan Paman Dobe~",  
"Mmmm~ Tunggu sebentar ya",

Naruto keluar mencari sesuatu, 10 menit kemudian dia kembali.

"Sasu-chan~ Aduh kasihan anak mama yang sedang demam ini. Sini mama suapi", ucap Naruto meniru gaya centil Karin saat berbicara dengan Sasuke.  
"Ahaha...", sontak Sasuke langsung tertawa geli melihat penampilan Naruto. Mengenakan daster pink yang dipinjamnya dari tetangga, lalu menutupi rambut kuningnya dengan handuk merah menyerupai rambut Karin, memakai kaca mata, tak lupa membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur hangat. Naruto sedang bercosplay menjadi Karin.  
"Ayo buka mulutmu, Sasu-chan~",  
"Ahaha... Paman Dobe! Sasu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa... Ahaha...", Sasuke memegang perutnya yang geli.  
"Ayo, Sasu-chan~ A~", sesendok bubur telah siap di dekat Sasuke, tinggal menunggu Sasuke untuk menerkamnya.  
"Hap!", Sasuke memakannya.  
"Lagi, Sasu-chan~", Naruto menyiapkan sesendok lagi.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, dia tidak ingin bubur di mulutnya menyembur keluar.

* * *

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menyuapi Sasuke. Tak masalah, asalkan Sasuke mau makan dan bisa minum obat, itu sudah membuat rasa cemas Naruto berkurang.

"Tidurlah, Sasu-chan. Mama memelukmu dan memegang tanganmu", ucap Naruto yang sudah berbaring di samping Sasuke, mendekap tubuh mungil yang hangat itu, tak lupa dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.  
"Mama, Sasu sayang Paman Dobe", ucap Sasuke sebelum tertidur.  
"Hn, Mama yakin, Paman Dobe juga menyayangimu", Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke.

* * *

Hari ke 16.  
Shikamaru datang mengunjungi Naruto.

Meskipun wajah Shikamaru terlihat tidak menyenangkan, tetapi dia bisa tersenyum saat Sasuke menyapanya. Shikamarupun tahu bahwa senyum bocah malaikat ini lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Kau beruntung punya keponakan seperti Sasuke. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah membentakku",  
"Maaf", Naruto membungkuk menyesal.

Maksud Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto ke kantor, adalah untuk melihat lembaran manga yang telah diselesaikan Naruto. Penerbit Kazekage ingin menambah beberapa lembar side story dari 'Hokake' -manga buatan Naruto terdahulu yang telah tamat-. Side story itu akan diterbitkan di Nakasho Vol. 23 *AN : Nakashou itu seperti Nakayoshi/Shonen Jump*. Untuk itu Shikamaru butuh pendapat dari Naruto.

"Aku akan membuat side story itu", ucap Naruto dengan mantap.

Sebelum pergi, Shikamaru membawa copyan lembar manga Naruto yang telah jadi untuk diperiksa.

* * *

Hari ke 20.

 _"Seizaa X Janpu da! Uchuu no hate made. Hoshi ni todoke Keep on da da dancin'"_

Sasuke bernyanyi sambil menirukan gaya menari dari lagu penutup Sazer X. Dengan semangatnya dia menari, dia sudah hafal betul dengan lirik dan gerakan itu.

"Paman Dobe harus ikut juga!",

Sasuke berhenti menari, berlari menuju ruang kerja Naruto yang tidak terkunci.

"Paman Dobe! Paman Dobe!", teriak Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto tersentak dan tidak sengaja mencoret hasil kerjanya.

"Paman Dobe, ayo dance sama Sasu!", ajak Sasuke.  
"Aku sedang kerja, keluarlah Sasuke", tolak Naruto halus, walaupun dia ingin mengacak-ngacak pipi gempal Sasuke.  
"Uh! Paman Dobe selalu sibuk!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Pria dewasa memang selalu sibuk",  
"Uh! Sasu tidak mau menjadi pria dewasa!", Sasuke keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kembali.

* * *

Hari ke 21.

Sasuke tengah menggambar -menjiplak Sazer Lio, character favoritenya. Tiba-tiba...

"Yah! Pensil Paman Dobe patah!",

Sasuke langsung berlari memasuki ruang kerja Naruto untuk mencari peraut pensil, Naruto sedang keluar menemui temannya.

Memeriksa isi laci, dia tidak menemukan peraut pensil, melainkan beberapa lembar sketsa robot buatan Naruto.

"Paman Dobe pasti menggambar ini untuk Sasu!", tebak Sasuke sotoy. Sasuke memakai spidol warna yang tercecer di meja Naruto untuk mewarnai sketsa itu. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sang paman adalah seorang mangaka.

"Sasu akan mewarnainya sebagus mungkin!", Sasuke membayangkan wajah bangga Naruto yang memujinya.

Sebenarnya lembar sketsa itu bukan untuk Sasuke, melainkan untuk Shikamaru. Sketsa robot itu adalah character baru yang akan muncul di manganya nanti.

* * *

Naruto pulang dan mendapati ruang kerjanya terbuka. Dari dalam sana dia bisa mendengar senandung Sasuke.

"Gawat!", Naruto berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerjanya.

Tampak 3 lembar sketsa robotnya terpampang di meja, telah diwarnai oleh Sasuke.  
"Lihat, Paman Dobe! Sasu mewarnainya. Bagus tidak?", Sasuke menunjukkan lembaran keempat yang baru selesai diwarnainya.

Dengan wajah yang berlepotan spidol, Sasuke tersenyum polos tanpa mengetahui aura merah dari tubuh sang paman.

"Siapa-yang-menyuruhmu-mewarnai-ini?", tanya Naruto patah-patah.

Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin.  
"Bukan untuk Sasu ya?",  
"Bocah nakal!", Naruto mengacak-ngacak pipi gempal Sasuke. Dia benar-benar gregetan sekaligus marah pada bocah itu.  
"Ampun, Paman Dobe! Sasu salah!",

* * *

Hari ke 22.

Naruto tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Dia sibuk membuat ulang sketsa robot yang telah dirusak Sasuke. Padahal masih banyak lagi, lembaran lain yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Little Devil!", geram Naruto melihat 4 lembar sketsanya yang telah diwarnai. Hasil mewarnai Sasuke memang tidak jelek, tetapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menyukainya. Mana ada robot warna-warni seperti pelangi? Apa lagi warna tangan dan kakinya tidak sama?

"Uh! Dasar bocah nakal!",

Naruto malas berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia masih marah pada bocah itu. Untuk saat ini dia ingin fokus menyelesaikan manganya sebelum deadline yang tinggal mengitung hari.

* * *

Hari ke 23.

"Ne, Paman Dobe! 3 hari lagi, Sasu ulang tahun! Papa mama janji akan membawa Sasu ke taman hiburan, Paman Dobe harus ikut juga ya!",  
"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk",

 _BLaaaaM_  
Naruto menutup kasar pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Paman Dobe masih marah~ Bagaimana ini, Kurama?", Sasuke sedih sambil memeluk Kurama, "Sasu nakal~",

* * *

Hari ke 24.

Hari-hari terasa membosankan bagi Sasuke. Tidur sendirian, bangun pagi, sarapan sendirian, menyiram pohon dan tanaman, duduk manis menonton TV bersama Kurama.

Buku mewarnai telah selesai diwarnainya. Puzzle, telah selesai disusunnya sejak awal. Buku menggambarpun telah penuh dengan jiplakan character Sazer X. Naruto tidak mengajaknya berbelanja dan membelikannya ice cream, juga tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Menangis, ya dia menangis.  
"Sasu ingin pulang saja... Paman Dobe sudah tidak sayang Sasu lagi!",

Kuramapun ikut basah.

* * *

Hari ke 26.

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Paman Dobe!", sapa Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi, menyandang tas ransel di punggungnya, menjinjing jaketnya, sebuah topi piknik menghiasi kepalanya. Ah! Jangan lupa, ada Kurama bertengger di lehernya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Naruto sambil mematikan kompornya, dia baru saja menggoreng telur mata sapi untuk sarapan mereka.  
"Hari ini Sasu ulang tahun! Papa mama berjanji akan mengajak Sasu ke taman hiburan! Iyey!",

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa bocah nakal itu ulang tahun. Dan dia belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Bahkan Itachi dan Karin tidak mengabarinya. Eits! Bukan begitu. Naruto lupa mengecek ponselnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan manganya.

"Itadakimasu!", Sasuke melahap roti tawar berisi telur.  
"Kau ingin hadiah apa?",  
"Sasu ingin bersama papa mama, itu saja",  
"Kau tidak suka Sazer X?",  
"Suka! Tapi Sasu tetap ingin bersama papa mama. Sasu ingin pulang ke Kiri",  
"Papa mamamu sibuk, kemungkinan mereka tidak bisa ke sini",  
"Papa mama pasti datang! Mereka sudah janji!", tegas Sasuke. Belum pernah Naruto melihat Sasuke semarah ini.  
"Bagaimana kalau...",  
"Sasu mau tunggu papa mama di depan!", Sasuke menggigit rotinya, membawa barang-barangnya keluar.

 _BLaaaaM_  
Pintu tertutup kuat.

"Ck! Bocah itu mulai lagi!",

* * *

 _CeKLeeeeK_  
Pintu terbuka, Naruto masih melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil memeluk Kurama.

"Aku ingin berbelanja, kau mau ikut?",  
"Tidak. Sasu mau tunggu papa mama saja", lirihnya.  
"Baiklah! Tunggu di sini saja ya. Jangan kemana-mana", pesan Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naruto pergi membeli kado untuk Sasuke.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari membeli kado, Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke.

"Ck! Bocah itu!", Naruto menyimpan kadonya di belakang pintu, dengan cepat dia mencari Sasuke. Takut jika anak itu nekat pergi ke Kiri, pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah mencari di sekitar lorong, basement dan lobby, Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke. Naruto mencoba mencari di taman sekitar hingga keluar gerbang.

Di luar gerbang, tampak Sasuke sedang terduduk di sebuah shuttle bus. Memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang lewat.

Naruto mencubit pipi gempal Sasuke.  
"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan kemana-mana",  
"Sasu takut, papa mama tidak tahu dimana apartment Paman Dobe. Jadi Sasu memutuskan untuk menunggu di sini. Sasu hafal betul mobil dan nomor plat papa",  
"Mereka bisa meneleponku, jika tidak tahu",  
"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, coba Paman Dobe telepon papa. Tanyakan pada papa, kapan akan datang?",  
"Baiklah! Ayo, pulang!", Naruto menggendong Sasuke dari depan.

* * *

Itachi melakukan video call, untuk berbicara langsung dengan Sasuke.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, anak papa tersayang!",_  
"Papa tidak lupa kan dengan janji papa dulu?",  
" _Ah, itu... Maaf ya, Sasuke. Papa tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Papa sibuk... Ahaha..._ ", tawa masam Itachi.

Wajah Sasuke sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia mulai menangis.  
 _"Tapi papa janji, minggu depan kita...",_  
"Papa sudah tidak sayang Sasu lagi!", Sasuke marah dan melempar ponsel Naruto ke sofa. Kemudian dia memeluk Kurama dan berlari ke kamar.

Naruto mengambil alih pembicaraan, dia akan berusaha untuk menasehati Sasuke. Itachi merasa gagal sebagai orang tua. Dia membuat buah hatinya menangis. Jika Karin tahu, Itachi akan disembur dan menyuruhnya untuk terbang ke Konoha. Itachi tidak bisa meninggalkan Karin sendirian, saat ini Karin sedang menjalani terapi berjalan, operasi itu membuatnya kesulitan berjalan, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Karin sudah bisa berjalan, walaupun masih menggunakan tiang penyangga. Karin pasti sembuh.

* * *

"Kau membuat Kuramaku basah", Naruto sengaja mengejek Sasuke, berharap sang bocah meresponya.

Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke Kurama.  
"Kau suka Kurama? Kalau begitu, untukmu saja",

Sasuke diam, tidak merespon.

Naruto menyerahkan paper bag berisi kado untuk Sasuke.  
"Selamat ulang tahun, anak...baik. Ini kado untukmu!",

Sasuke mengintip dari balik Kurama.  
"Kau tidak ingin membukanya?",

Sasuke mendorong jauh kadonya.  
"Sasu bukan anak baik. Sasu anak nakal",  
"Ow, benarkah?",  
"Papa tidak mau jemput Sasu, itu karena Sasu nakal. Paman Dobe juga tidak sayang Sasu lagi, Sasu nakal",

Naruto menyingkirkan Kurama dari pandangan Sasuke, menarik tubuh bocah itu hingga terduduk, mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, meskipun anak itu nakal. Begitu pula, dengan papa dan mamamu, mereka sangat menyayangimu. Pernahkah mereka memukulmu? Memarahimu? Menjewer telingamu?",

Sasuke menggeleng. Sebenarnya Itachi dan Karin pernah memarahinya, tapi Sasuke tidak merasa bahwa mereka marah padanya.

"Itu karena kau anak baik. Mereka tidak tega menyakitimu",  
"Bagaimana dengan Paman Dobe? Paman Dobe selalu meneriaki Sasu, marahi Sasu, cubit pipi Sasu, juga pernah cueki Sasu. Itu karena Sasu nakal kan?",  
"Hn", angguk Naruto, membuat Sasuke murung.  
"Sasu memang nakal...",  
"Meskipun kau nakal dan menyebalkan, aku tetap menyayangimu", Naruto mengecup singkat pipi kanan Sasuke. Sukses membuat Sasuke melongo.  
"Meskipun papa dan mamamu tidak ikut. Kau masih ingin ke taman hiburan bersamaku?", tawar Naruto.  
"Hn! Sasu mau!", Sasuke langsung bergelayutan memeluk leher Naruto.  
"Ayo, Kurama", Naruto menarik Kurama pergi bersama.

* * *

Sepulang dari taman hiburan, Sasuke telah tertidur dalam gendongan Naruto. Selama di sana, Sasuke tampak senang dan menikmatinya. Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan kenangan menyenangkan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 5 ini. Meskipun tanpa kehadiran orang tuanya.

"Sasu senang bisa bersama Paman Dobe! Paman Dobe adalah kado terindah yang pernah Sasu dapat. Sasu sayang Paman Dobe. Muah!", Sasuke mengecup basah pipi Naruto.

* * *

Hari ke 27.

Sasuke lupa membuka kado dari Naruto. Selesai mandi, dia langsung membukanya dengan kasar.

"Whoah! Keren!", takjub Sasuke melihat action figure ketiga character utama Sazer X beserta monster Red.

Saking senangnya, Sasuke sampai menjerit histeris. Membuat Naruto yang sedang di dapur berlari menghampirinya.  
"Ada apa?", tanya Naruto.  
"Paman Dobe, ini keren! Ini keren! Sasu suka!", seru Sasuke melompat-lompat di atas ranjang.  
"Baguslah, kalau kau suka", Naruto tersenyum masam. Dikiranya terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke, ternyata reaksi Sasuke begitu berlebihan.

Sasuke mengendus-ngendus, dia mencium sesuatu yang gosong. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Astaga! Telurku!", Naruto lupa mematikan kompornya.

* * *

Hari ke 29.

Semuanya berjalan mulus seperti biasa, semulus pantat Sasuke. Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum deadline. Naskah itu telah diserahkannya pada Shikamaru, jadi dia bisa bersantai sejenak.

Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk seperti biasa, membuat kekacauan. Kali ini dia sedang bermain bersama Kurama di kamar. Dia memperagakan gaya hensin Sazer Lio, sedangkan Kurama berperan sebagai Red, musuh bebuyutan Sazer Lio. Mereka bertarung, jungkir balik di ranjang, berguling-guling di lantai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Kurama..eh.. Red!", seru Sasuke sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuh Kurama di udara.

 _PRaaaaNG!_  
Sasuke tidak sengaja melepas Kurama, hingga Kurama mendarat di meja kecil berisi figura foto dan trophy koleksi Naruto. Semuanya tersapu jatuh ke lantai oleh Kurama.

"Aduh! Gawat, kapten! Sazer Lio dalam masalah!", teriak Sasuke panik, "Sazer Lio butuh bantuan!",

Dengan cepat Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tidur siang di sofa. Membawa Naruto menuju kamar.

"Ada apa ini?", Naruto melihat kamarnya berantakan. Bantal dan selimut berjatuhan di lantai, springbed tanpa sprei, ranjang bergeser dari tempatnya. Terlebih lagi melihat pecahan figura dan trophy yang patah tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sa-su-ke?",  
"Sazer Lio sedang bertarung melawan Red",

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mengacak-ngacak pipi Sasuke dengan gregetan.

* * *

Hari ke 35, hari terakhir Sasuke bersama Naruto.

Itachi dan Karin datang menjemput Sasuke. Sasuke sangat senang melihat kedatangan orang tuanya. Karin menangis dan memeluk erat Sasuke, dia sangat rindu dengan sang jagoan cilik ini. Karin sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya, jalannyapun sudah lancar. Walaupun dia harus kehilangan rambut merah indahnya itu. Karin memakai wig agar Sasuke tidak bertanya panjang lebar.

"Apa Sasuke merepotkanmu?", tanya Itachi.  
"Tidak merepotkan, tapi sangat sangat merepotkan", sindir Naruto membuat Sasuke mencibir.  
"Sudah kuduga",  
"Uh! Papa!", dengus Sasuke.  
"Tapi setidaknya Sasu-chan bisa menghiburmu kan, otouto?", bela Karin.  
"Hn. Menghiburku dengan kekacauan yang dibuatnya", sindir Naruto lagi.  
"Uh!", Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Mereka menertawakan wajah Sasuke yang begitu lucu.

* * *

Hari ke 3, tanpa Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum melihat 4 lembar gambar robot yang pernah diwarnai Sasuke. 4 lembar gambar itu di bingkainya dan dipajang di dinding ruang kerjanya, dia tidak tega untuk membuangnya.

Kemudian beralih ke laci mejanya. Di sana ada beberapa lilin aroma terapi dan juga pistol gelembung milik Sasuke yang disitanya.

Naruto kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Kebanyakan kenangan itu berisi kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke. Dia tertawa geli saat mengingat itu.

"Little Devil, I miss you~",

 _TiiiiNG TooooNG_  
Bunyi bell.

Naruto berhenti mengenang, dia berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Tampak seorang bocah kecil yang sedang memeluk Kurama.  
"Tadaima, Paman Dobe!", seru Sasuke, langsung menerjang memeluk pinggang Naruto.  
"Sasu-chan rindu padamu", jelas Karin.  
"Tidak masalah kan jika monster kecil ini membuat kekacauan di sini selama seminggu lagi?", tawar Itachi dengan candaan.  
"Tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa. Mau seminggu, 2 minggu, berminggu-minggupun, aku masih sanggup", Naruto senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke lagi.  
"Bagaimana kalau 1 atau 2 tahun?", tawar Karin, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum berharap Naruto sanggup.  
"He?!", Naruto terbelalak seketika.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu dari wajah kaget Naruto.

* * *

The End

* * *

お誕生日おめでとう sasUKE。。。  
Telat posting, karena gak bisa online.  
Gak apa-apa yang penting sekarang masih bisa.

(˘⌣˘)ε˘`) cium Sasu.


End file.
